Precious Treasures
by Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus
Summary: One-shot of Tohru and Kyo after the manga ends of their life together. R&R T/K


**Title: Precious Treasures**

**By: Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus**

**Summary: One-shot of Tohru and Kyo after the manga ends of their life together. R&R T/K **

* * *

**A fully grown man in his mid twenties lay down upon the soft green grass in an old Japanese style garden, which was behind an rundown looking dojo. He was truly handsome with a peaceful angelic face and orange color hair, as he inhaled the warm spring air. His eyes opened they were reddish with a small tint of a maroon color to them. Indeed he held a different form of beauty, but still was very handsome. As he looked up towards the changing color sky. **

**With all kinds of shads of orange, red, purple and pink. A small smile graced upon his handsome face. It would appear that he was deep within thought and not over the changing sky, but something or someone that brought him pure happiness. Running over to him was a small boy about the age of five. He was a spitting image of the man who was lying down. "Papa!" the boy cried out with happiness. Sitting up as the young boy practically threw himself into his father's arms. If the boy would've been anymore older or weighed anymore the man would've fallen back on the grass. **

"**Let's play!" cheerfully he cried out to his father. The father only nodded his head and smiled at his son. Getting up they ran around chasing one another around the garden. It went on like this for nearly an hour or so until it was dark and they were both called in to the house. "C'mon kid, mother's waiting." The father said, as he picked up his now tired son. "Daddy, will mama tell me a story tonight?" The boy asked, laying his head down on his father's shoulder. He smiled at the question but said nothing as they entered the house. The house wasn't much, but still it had a cozy and loving feeling inside. Just like the people who lived there. Emerging out of the kitchen was a beautiful young woman about the same age as the man. She had short shoulder length dark brown hair and big beautiful light blue eyes that shined with happiness and love as they both neared her. **

"**Kyo"**

"**Shhh..." he hushed to her as he placed their sleeping son into her arms. She smiled and held her son close to her chest. "Let's put him to bed." He whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Together they both walked down the hall to their son's small bedroom. After placing him comfortably inside the bed the woman kissed their son goodnight. Kyo just stood there in the threshold of the doorway just watching his son and wife. Turning off the light his wife walked over to him. Both walked out of their son's room and slid the door closed. There in the darkness of the hallway he reached out his hand and lovingly placed it upon her cheek. As he caressed her cheek softly, she closed her eyes as if she was absorbing the feel of his love for her from a simple touch.**

"**Let's go to bed" he suggested. **

**She nods and smiles, "Okay." placing her hand into his'. Fingers entwined perfectly together as they walked to their bedroom. "**_**What would I ever do without you?**_**" he thought silently to himself as they closed the bedroom door. **

"**Is something the matter?" she asked.**

**He shook his head, but said nothing. Looking away from him she began to dress into her pale green nightgown. It wasn't fancy, nor sexy. It was simple and beauty like her. Sitting down in-front of the mirror on her vanity table. She brushed her hair, like she did every night before bed. She hummed a sweet and happy same tone as she always did. Sitting on the bedside, he watched her closely as he always did. Not soon after she was done both husband and wife snuggled up together in bed. With her head down on Kyo's chest and his arms wrapped around her small form. **

**In many strange ways, touching her like this, holding her hand, or even caressing her cheek were his ways of showing his affections of love towards her. Without being corny and sappy about it. Ever since the day he crashed threw his older cousin's Shigure's roof and met and transformed into a cat in-front of his now wife. He can gladly say that the vengeful sprit of the cat found peace in the lovingly arms of someone who truly cared for it…and him. Not even his own mother could bare the thought of loving an monster of zodiac, but she did and was the first to befriend the god of the zodiac as well, which this untimely broke the curse upon his family. **

"**This is why I will always love and treasure you forever. I love you, Tohru." he whispered to her in the darkness of the night, with that said and done he closed his eyes. For now they're together…and would remain so until death do they part… **

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
